The Ties That Bind
by acceptable
Summary: James is arrogant; Sirius is haughty; Remus is shy; and Peter, well, he's a Slytherin. Life during Hogwarts brought the infamous Marauders together but it was life after that tore them apart. A story of life, love and all that comes inbetween. MWPP.


**The Ties That Bind**

by acceptable (previously Autumn-371)

**Summary: **James is arrogant; Sirius is haughty; Remus is shy; and Peter… well he's a Slytherin. It was life during Hogwart that brought the infamous Marauders together, and life after Hogwarts that tore them apart. A story of life, love and all that comes in-between. MWPP. Only a little AU.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Arrogance is a mixture of impertinence, disobedience, indiscipline, rudeness, harshness, and a self-assertive nature." ~ <strong>_Sivananda

* * *

><p>Eleven year old James Potter, tall for his age with messy black hair, looked around Platform 9¾ in undisguised awe. "Wow!" he exclaimed spinning around to catch every little detail of the busy, bustling platform.<p>

The words 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' were displayed proudly over the entrance arch leading to the muggle station, and wisps of smoke puffed by the gleaming train meandered over the students' heads. Seen for the first time, it was sight that easily held the eleven year old's attention. Even for someone with as short an attention span as the only Potter child. And the noise… James strained his ears to listen to the chatter and laughs and could feel his heart rate increase at the infectious excitement.

Harold Potter let out a loud guffaw. "Knew you'd like it, son. A man after my own heart, haven't I told you? You'll be a right little troublemaker, wont you!" he boomed, ruffling his son's already mussed hair.

"Honestly, Harold" Eleanor Potter, calm and elegant as usual, frowned at her boisterous husband, "Don't you go encouraging him. And you," she added grasping James' shoulder to gain his attention, "I don't want to receive any owls about your behaviour, understand? I know for a fact that Minerva McGonagall does not take kindly to rule breakers, and she'll be head of your house if you make it into Gryffindor."

"If?" snorted Harold, "Of course he'll be in Gryffindor, won't you James."

It was at that moment a haughty looking family strode past, a young dark haired boy, probably another first year, trailing behind. The mother's disapproving face twisted into a sneer at hearing Harold's comment and reached out a sinewy arm to drag her son away from the Potters and towards a group of equally stuck-up looking witches and wizards. James pulled a face at the woman's back before nodding enthusiastically, "Yes, definitely. And you don't need to worry mother, I'll make sure I never get caught doing anything wrong."

Harold chortled appreciatively, while Eleanor gave a James a stern look, which melted the second he widened his eyes into an unmistakable puppy dog look.

"Oh, you do wind me up so." she sighed, "It won't be the same without having you in the house."

Harold wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, "Now dear, don't get all sentimental on him. It's the second biggest day of his life!"

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of students and the incessant noise generated by them, James simply stared at his father, _What on earth could be bigger than this? He was going to Hogwarts! Hogwarts! This was the moment he had been waiting for all his life._

Harold looked as though he could guess what was going through James' mind. He leant forward to whisper conspiringly into his son's ear, "Just wait until the last day of your seventh year. When you realise that you're finally a _man_."

James drew himself up arrogantly, "I'm already a man." he stated, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going to Hogwarts."

His father simply laughed, "Get on with you, now. The whistle's about to blow."

James spun to look at the shining red train, his eyes widening in excitement. "Come on!" he insisted, tugging futilely at his heavy trunk. His father flicked his wand at James' trunk and it flew weightlessly through the train's open door and into a compartment.

"Well, bye then!" James grinned at his parents, allowing his mother to give him a tearful hug and his father to give him a clap on the back.

"Don't forget to write." Eleanor told him, "_Be good._"

"I will." he replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his fingers behind his back.

The sound of the train doors clanging shut echoed throughout the platform. A few stragglers dove towards the train, including a small, plump boy who stumbled past James into the train. He shot a look of annoyance at the boy, before hopping through the door into the train and waving goodbye to his parents.

The second a seventh year prefect shut the door, James hurried into the compartment his trunk was in, eager to start his new life at Hogwarts. The Castle didn't know what was about to hit it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday."<strong>_ ~ Unknown

* * *

><p>Alone in his compartment, Remus Lupin stared miserably out of the window and watched the scenery rush by. He hadn't even made it to the Castle and he was already on his own.<p>

Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ to be friendly. He'd found a first year compartment but that had been full, and although a pretty redhead _had_ smiled at him, there simply wasn't any space for him. The next compartment had a handful of second years, Slytherins Remus guessed. They had taken one look at his threadbare robes and tired, thin face before sneering and slamming the door in his face.

Thankfully the next compartment was empty and he had settled down in one of the seats and waited for other first years to join him. Unfortunately, despite the faces that had peered through the door, only one, a watery-eyed podgy first year, had entered and asked to sit with him.

That boy, Pettigrew, had, however, vanished within the first half an hour after hopping excitedly out of his seat to investigate a commotion from one of the other compartments. He hadn't returned so Remus was again left on his own, wondering miserably why he had ever decided to take up the offer of a place at Hogwarts.

To be fair, Remus knew he should be thankful that his lycanthropy hadn't hindered his chances at a wizarding education, but the reality of a lonely train ride hardly compared with the thought of the loving home he was leaving behind.

A knock on the door startled him out of his stupor. "Anything from the trolley, dear?" enquired the elderly witch.

Blinking back tears, Remus firmly placed the images of his kindly smiling mother and hard-working father at the back of his mind. "No thank you." he managed to get out, his small voice wavering.

The witch gave him a grandmotherly smile, "Are you sure? You look like you could do with a bit of feeding up."

Thinking of his limited funds, carefully placed inside his worn wallet, Remus shook his head. "My mother made me some sandwiches." he informed the witch, trying hard not to look at the tempting variety of chocolates and sweets stacked high on the trolley.

"Well, alright then." the witch capitulated, "I'll be up the front of the train if you change your mind, dear."

Remus smiled his thanks as the compartment door swung shut behind her. The sight of all that food had made him hungry so he pulled out a small, slightly squashed, paper-wrapped package from his pocket. 'Ham and mustard,' he thought sniffing at the sandwiches. Taking a big bite he leant forward to look out the window again, his fingers idly tracing patterns in the condensation.

'Maybe I'll make some friends when we get there...'

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fear not those who argue but those who dodge."<strong>_ ~ Marie Ebner von Eschenbach

* * *

><p>"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over 'ere!"<p>

Peter Pettrigrew, short and plump, gave a little squeak of fear at the immense bulk of the man shouting this refrain. He darted nimbly behind a group of fifth years as the giant man's eyes drifted towards him, then, realising that the other first years were congregating around the man, ducked out and attached himself to a small group that included the messy-haired boy who had almost gotten into a fight within the first hour of the train ride.

"Any more firs' years?" the big, hairy man shouted hopefully, over the emptying platform. "No? Alrigh' then. C'mon, follow me!"

Peter hung back, wary of following this savage-like giant into the creeping darkness, but the messy-haired boy stepped forward immediately, "That's Hagrid," he informed the surrounding students in an undertone, "He's the gamekeeper."

"That brute?" sneered a dark haired boy, disdainfully. Peter recognised him as the second boy in the aforementioned ruckus on the train. "He works here? With children?"

"Why? Scared he's going to eat you?" retorted the first boy defiantly, meeting the glare of his previous adversary.

Hargid, who had apparently heard nothing of this exchange, reappeared in front of them, illuminated by a bobbing lantern. "C'mon, yer don' wan' to be late. Follow me!"

In silence the first years carefully made their way down a steep path that curved gently round a corner. As they rounded the bend a collective gasp issued from the majority of the students as they saw Hogwarts for the first time. The majestic castle was nestled in the mountains surrounding a large lake that spread before them.

There was a collection of little boats gathered in front of them and Hagrid waved a large hand at them. "Four to each boat." he instructed the awe-struck students.

Peter scurried to the boats, hurrying though the crowd to slip into the boat occupied by the messy-haired boy, along with a second, fair-headed boy and a girl with long red hair. The boats began moving forward, cutting through the glassy lake silently.

The messy-haired boy, sat at the front, leant forward to stare at his reflection in the smooth water. "Cool!" he exclaimed, bringing his hand down into the water to distort the image. Cool droplets of water splashed up over the four, and the red-headed girl sighed in annoyance. They were all silent for the rest of the trip, ducking obediently when the boats slid under an low-hanging cliff face, and climbing carefully out when the boats stopped at the small harbour. A short passageway led them to the side of the castle itself and they all followed Hagrid closely as he approached the heavy front doors and knocked clearly.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." <strong>_~ Proverbs XVI

* * *

><p>Sirius Black scowled heavily at the students who jostled him in their rush to enter the warm and welcoming Entrance Hall. A tall, stern-looking Professor was gesturing for the first years to gather round her and began explaining the House system for the benefit of those who were new to the world of wizardry and witchcraft. Sirius noted those who were listening carefully and drew himself up taller, feeling his face drawn into a haughty pureblood expression.<p>

"The sorting ceremony will begin in a moment," announced the woman, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, "So if you would just follow me into the Great Hall and form a line."

Sirius joined the queue, making sure he was well clear of the boy he had argued with earlier. The first years trooped into the Hall, their excitement swiftly turning to nervousness as the eyes of the entire student body watched them walk up to the Sorting Hat, perched innocuously on a short stool.

The dirty brim opened wide but Sirius tuned out the Sorting Hat's song, only hearing various phrases such as "Gryffindor...brave...loyal Hufflepuffs...clever and quick-witted...Slytherin...values ambition and those pure of blood." He'd heard it all before.

His three cousins had told him numerous times what traits belonged to each house and how perfect he was for Slytherin. However Andromeda, secretly his favourite cousin, had added quietly that all the houses had valuable qualities and that he shouldn't worry if he found himself in another house. Later Sirius wondered if she had seen something in him that the rest of his family hadn't.

"Allen, Amanda!" A petite brunette stood stock-still in terror for a moment before tripping nervously up to the hat to become the first to be sorted. She slipped the hat over her head and the Hall waited with bated breath until the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" At this point the long table situated under the yellow banner exploded in cheers and the rest of the hall clapped politely.

"Black, Sirius!" It was his turn. Trying hard to conceal his nervousness, Sirius walked to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. Immediately a voice sounded in his ear.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Very interesting indeed. Well you're cunning alright, fairly ambitious, not afraid to break the rules..."

Sirius subconsciously relaxed, he would be put in Slytherin and his family would be happy.

"...although, yes, very daring I see, and brave, not to mention quite a fair bit of recklessness in you..."

He felt his heart stop. "I'm a Slytherin," he whispered desperately, "I'm a Slytherin."

"Ah well," the hat sighed, "If that's what you want."

He almost managed a smile but a flash of disappointment flickered in the back of his mind before he could stop it.

The hat paused, "Actually...maybe not...Hmmmmm."

Sirius sat there petrified; he could almost feel the Hall growing restless as his sorting dragged on. Surely no-one else had sat under the hat this long?

"On second thoughts," continued the hat decisively, "I think you had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word had been shouted to the whole hall. Sirius got up shakily into the shocked silence before the end table let loose a variety of cheers. Ignoring the glares of the Slytherin table he made his way to the far side of the Great Hall and slipped thankfully into a seat. What would his parents say? He was a Gryffindor. Him, a Black, in a house of mudbloods and blood traitors.

"Congratulations!" squealed a pretty blonde, proudly displaying a prefect badge on the front of her robes.

Sirius managed a smile at her, before thankfully relinquishing the limelight to Evans, Lily, who beamed delightedly around the table, her red hair flying around her. Sirius couldn't help noticing, however, the apologetic look she sent to a greasy, sallow-skinned boy still in the queue.

Lupin, Remus and Macdonald, Mary became the next two Gryffindors to join Sirius and Lily and the queue left to be sorted grew shorter and shorter.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A small, rotund boy slipped up to the stool and nervously lowered the hat onto his head. "SLYTHERIN!" called out the hat, after a moment and the boy blinked his watery eyes before sidling off to sit at the table Sirius wished he could be at.

"Potter, James!" was next to be called. It was the messy-haired boy Sirius had fought with earlier. The hat had barely touched his head before "GRYFFINDOR!" was shouted to the hall. Sirius slouched moodily into his seat, as if this sorting couldn't get any worse.

The sorting was nearly over. The greasy boy, (Snape, Severus) was sorted into Slytherin but sat at the table staring miserably at the red-head, Lily, and the final student (Williams, Elouise) was made a Ravenclaw.

The rest of the feast passed in a whirl of chatter and laughter, with the older students telling the first year's titbits of useful information about the castle and a variety of amusing stories about its occupants. Sirius, however, sat silently at his place, eating mechanically. His thoughts were a whirlwind; he didn't fit in with this house, he knew he didn't! So why, why on earth, had the sorting hat put him here?

He looked over at the Slytherin table. The majority of the first years had the thin, pointed faces associated with high-bred pureblood ancestry, but one boy was sitting alone, apparently shunned by the others. It was the plump boy who had been sorted before Potter.

Someone else who didn't belong, Sirius thought wryly. The boy was clearly a mudblood.

Sirius switched his attention back to his own table as the blonde prefect from earlier stood up, flanked by a second boy with red hair and wonky glasses, his prefect badge attached on the slant.

"I'm Amerette Edgecombe and this is Arthur Weasley," the blonde smiled winningly at the first years, "We'll be showing you to your dorms!"

Sirius dropped his spoon onto the table glumly and trailed after the small group of Gryffindors. He glanced once more at the tables bedecked with green and silver before mentally lifting a glass of pumpkin juice. "Well, here's to me," he muttered, "The first Black in a century to be sorted out of Slytherin."


End file.
